She Walks Like Waterfalls
by theoneyouforgot
Summary: After Eclipse. 'Is everything okay Edward' i asked him when he suddenlly pulled away from me. I grew nervous,  but he didn't respond. My stomach tied in knots. 'Edward' DramaRomance. Some fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**HERE! After eclipse. Bella's point of view! **

**This is kind of a preface. **

**PREFACE**

I walked into Edward's room. I remembered the first time I walked into his room, thinking it was weird that he didn't have a bed. Now the bed sat along the wall and it was so strange to think that they didn't need it. It was only there for me.

The door opened behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing tall and certain with blue eyes. The way he carried himself looked different than he normally did but Edward's moods were nothing new so I put no thought into it.

"Hey!" He said and I began to melt a little. Why did I always do that? When did I become on of those girls who couldn't keep their composer around men? He was my _fiancé_ you think that I would be use to him by now.

No words that would come to my head, all that would come out of my mouth was a girlish, "Hey."

His eyes narrowed to a sincere, "How are you doing?"

"About what?"

He laughed a little at my humane quirks, "The wedding, which is tomorrow. Don't you remember?"

Of course I remembered. How could I forget? The day I married Edward Cullen was tomorrow. All of the fights that I had with Alice about whether or not it was expectable to have five-thousand guest, didn't matter, it was just going to be Edward at the end of the aisle. "Oh yeah, I can't go to that after all, something came up. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I think that you are forgetting that you're marrying a vampire. Therefore I will care you there kicking a screaming. You already agreed, remember?"

"Vaguely, were you the one at the truck stop or were you the one that held up a big sign?" I said taking a step closer to him, so he could feel me breathe, only if I could do the same.

"You better be kidding!" he said putting his arms around my waist.

I kissed him quickly, not to passionately, not to unforgiving, just me, Bella. "Well I guess you'll never know, will you. To bad you can't read my mind that would make this a lot easier."

He kissed me back, "I think I like it better this way actually, a little more mysterious." He moved his hands up to behind my head and threaded them through my hair.

I didn't respond I didn't want to ruin the moment with words. Words made things complicated, words messed things up. Lips never did. I stood there barefoot kissing him, feeling his cold hard lips run over mine. I never wanted to let go, but after what had seemed like seconds he let go of me.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" His hands slid out of my hair. I began to get nervous. He seemed to forget that I was standing there in front of him, willing to go anywhere he took me.

Still he didn't respond.

My stomach tied in knots, "Edward tell me what is wrong right now! Edward, you're scaring me, what is wrong!"

His head snapped towards me and for a moment I was even more afraid of him but then he spoke. "Shh Bella, Shhh. Everything is okay. Alice was just informing me that the center pieces for the tables aren't here yet, which is a huge deal to her."

I was still sobbing, like a child. But Edward didn't seem to mind my melodramatic behavior. He just kept saying, "Bella it is okay, it was just Alice. Shhh Bells, it's all okay."

He picked me up and carried me to the unused bed sitting in his room. And he laid me down still reassuring me that it was all okay. I sat cradled in his arms him humming my lullaby, softy. Before I knew it I was fast asleep, and when I woke I was to be married.

**Review! Hopefully if the characters let me torture them some more there will be another chapter coming out soon.**

**-theoneyouforgot- **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is short, but I made an executive decision to cut this one short and have 2 short chapters. Anyways! I hope the characters tell me what is going on but chances are they won't….. Anyways**

When I woke Edward wasn't beside me where he was when I feel asleep. I didn't see him around at all. But I wasn't alone. Less than a minute after I had woken up Alice was in my room insisting that I get up and dressed because she had planed a mid-morning wedding.

Before I knew it I had been to the hair dresser, had my nails done for the first time and was standing in a room behind the church were I was supposed to be getting ready. I knew that I should be entirely overly happy but I needed Edward I wanted to see him. Alice however continued to insist that was out of the question, it was bad luck and she didn't want a divorced couple living with her.

Someone that I didn't know was doing my makeup and Alice was standing carefully overhead making sure that not one line was in the wrong place. Still I couldn't stand just sitting there in the dark anymore, "Alice?"

She didn't pay me much attention but did reply, "Hm?"

"Alice what's going on?" I said.

Handed the makeup artist a brush with some kind of miniature comb on the end and replied once again, "What do you mean? You're getting married to Edward, the --- ur- man you love. Don't you remember?"

I wondered if she actually thought that was the reply that I was looking for or if she was just playing dumb. "Alice! Be serious you know what I mean, I've been with your family for a while I know something is wrong."

Alice pressed her lips together then she looked at the makeup artist, "Would you mind giving us a minute?" She began to protest but Alice insisted that she could finish the job. "He just doesn't want you to worry."

I knew who Alice was talking about; she didn't have to obey grammar rules for me to know she was talking about Edward. "I know, but it still makes me worry."

She took my hands like a sister would and folded them together, "Bella you trust us right?"

She reached out some kind of brush with some type of green powder on it. "Alice stop I don't need any more makeup it still looks like me, just in color!" But I didn't have to think about the question she asked me, "Of course I trust you but-."

She opened her mouth but just then, Rosaline, Esme and Renee walked in the door. Esme and Renee were both almost to the point of tears. Renee got to me first. "Hey sweetie I can't believe my baby is getting married. Oh, hey I met Edward's parents they are very nice very young." She continued to go on but after that I just kept hearing blah blah blah. And I thought that she didn't want me to get married young.

Esme was next to greet me. She kept her composer but was also overjoyed. Rosaline stood in the corner, staring at Alice. I don't think that they were communicating, just staring at each other. After a while Alice shrugged and got up. "Okay Bells time to get in." And she held up a simple plain white dress with a bit of embroidery going up the left side.

**Okay, um, thanks to everyone reviewed. Please continue to do so. Next chapter Eddy's back!!! Well Edward is anyway! **

**I totally stole from a movie if you can tell me which one you can win a prize! **

**-theoneyouforgot- **


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are like me weddings are boring. So I put all of the boring wedding stuff in **

**Italic and when it changes back to regular font it goes back to non-boring stuff. **

**Chapter 3- The wedding**

_Yes, the dress was beautiful. Yes the make-up did make me look better. But I didn't want all of this, I could have eloped. _

_I walked to the back of the church, where I saw Charlie in a tuxedo. This whole ordeal was almost worth it to see him all dressed up. The bridesmaids descended with the groomsmen. One by one, first Michel and Angela, then Jess and Mike; I remembered how much Alice had thought about these pairs. She didn't want to offend anyone but she didn't want them there either. Next was Rosaline and Emmet. Then the maid of honor and the best man who Alice appointed to herself and Jasper walked down the aisle. _

_I knew that the music was coming, I had rehearsed this, but it still took me by surprise when it did. Everyone stood and looked at the door of which I was to emerge in a moments time. _

_Charlie looked at me and held out his arm, "You sure you want to do this Bells? There is still time to bail if you want." _

_I looked at him in the tuxedo, "Dad, I'm doing this." _

_He nodded like he had already expected the answer and added, "Bells I love you." He gave a slight tug on my arm and kissed me on the top of the head and we began to walk down the aisle where the whole Forks community hoed and awed at me. Yes, at me. _

_I looked up to the top of the church to see Edward. The only one who mattered at that exact moment. Not this secret that no one could tell me, not the fact that the makeup artist was still crying. It was just Edward. The look on his face was an unexplainable smile; proud, certain, kind, gentle, beautiful. He gave a deep breath, then another that came out as more of a laugh. _

_Before I knew it we were at the end of the aisle. And Charlie was covered in his own tears. Edward had stepped out to take me from him. This wasn't the least bit symbolic Edward had me from the beginning. _

_The vowels were said and eventually I got to kiss him. The whole time he was staring at me. Before I knew it I was Mrs. Edward Cullen- Mrs. Isabella Cullen-- Bella Cullen. All of the females and Charlie were in tears, excluding Rosaline who settled for looking touched. I even saw Jacob crawl in the back after I had already walked. _

-------------**okay so here is the thing I am a bad writer and I can't figure out how to transition to the next part so here it is now it isn't boring anymore, hopefully---------**

We walked to the car, while having rice thrown at us, which I might say is the worst thing in the entire world. I had rice hair! Alice handed me a gift bag. I didn't expect anything at the wedding, "What's this?"

She and Rosaline laughed, "Oh like you don't know."

Edward and I climbed in the back of the car. I was surprised to see Carlisle driving the car. Alice had told me ten thousand times, Jasper was driving. Before I got the chance to ask to ask anything, Carlisle spoke, "Congratulations guys!"

Edward looked at me and kissed me before he said, "Thanks," I thought it was wired me kissing him in front of Carlisle but Edward didn't think anything of it.

Carlisle spoke again, "Um, Mrs. Cullen?"

I didn't register that it was my name for a moment but after a while I did say, "Yes."

Edward didn't let go of me. He stopped kissing me, but he didn't let go his hands were still tied around my waist. "I'm afraid you won't be able to stay for your whole reception. Well any, actually."

I must have looked frazzled because Edward looked at me and said completely calmly, "Bella we have to do it tonight. Tomorrow you will have to be a vampire."

**Please review. It helps me a lot to hear your thoughts about the situations. PLEASE! Also I have discovered that I am NEVER writing a wedding scene again!! **

**-theoneyouforgot-**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE!!! Now maybe Edward will shut up. He keeps talking in my head. Is there a support group for that type of thing? **

**Chapter 4**

I gasped, "What?"

Edward wrapped me closer in his arms, "Bells, we think something maybe happening. We think that it would be a lot better to have you as a vampire. If that isn't okay, we can always actually go on a honeymoon."

I remembered how strongly I had apposed the idea of a honeymoon. I couldn't breathe, "So this is what has been going on for the past two days. Alice was telling you about this thing that could be happening."

"Yes."

I looked at him in his eyes, directly, the way you could tell persons entire life story, "I want you to change me, please Edward, but I have to ask one question first?"

He squinted a little, "Of course Bella, what is it – my wife?"

I closed my eyes to make sure that this wasn't a dream, "Why this time? Why now?"

The car suddenly got very quite. All that you could here was me breathing and the sound of other cars zooming past us, Carlisle drives very slowly. Who'd of thought? "Edward, why are you sucking the life out of me this time. Why not last time?"

Edward swallowed something he didn't do very often, "It…..is just time."

Something about the swallow made me doubt him. Something I didn't do very often either, "Carlisle, is this true?"

Carlisle gave a smile that was trying to hard to be crocked, "What can I say, the boy believes in fate more than anyone I've ever met. I met Shakespeare once and he didn't trust his gut that much!"

The car stopped and I looked up, we were at the Cullen's house. My house. It wasn't weird walking into it as much as I thought it would be. Oddly enough, I think I had more on my mind than being the newest wife in America.

Edward stopped, "WAIT."

I jumped, "What!" I said in the most panic I've said since the last time someone wanted to kill me.

He rolled his eyes, "You can't just walk in the house like that."

This time I rolled my eyes, I didn't feel like playing games. "Would you prefer me to prance?"

He laughed, apparently I was funny. "Nonsense, I'll carry you!"

Oh, caring the wife over the threshold, how could that have slipped my mind? Probably it was in the basket with all of the other traditions that I had no regard for. Before I could agree or make a smart comment I was in Edwards arms, lifted up as if I was the weight of a feather. It was amazing to me that even at the time of crisis traditions and needs and everything else just went on as previously planned.

We walked through the elaborate archway for the first time, mine and the other seven people whom I now lived with, archway. Edward leaned down to kiss me, "Welcome home!"

I didn't respond but thought, home, home, home. Edward didn't put me down he kept caring me up the spiral staircase up into his room. Where he finally let me down, he leaned down and kissed me with his stone hard lips. "I love you, I love you so much!"

"I love you too. And I hope things workout with us because I am never having another wedding ever again!"

He grinned, "Aw, that bad huh?"

I blushed as I thought of me and him man and wife in holy matrimony. "Well there was one thing I liked about it…."

He put his arms around my waist, "You thought that Charlie in a tux was funny too?"

I nodded, "Yeah that was it Charlie, that was what I liked…" I kissed him quickly, and pulled my self in a hug. He hugged me back, hard as if he was going to loose me. After a long time being perfectly happy in his arms the words, "Edward I'm afraid" slipped out of my mouth.

"Bella, I promise nothing will ever happen to you, EVER!" He said, somehow he seemed a little afraid too. Something I had never heard in his voice.

"But-"

"No, no buts Bella. Promise that you trust me, that you won't worry that you'll forgive me." His arms around my waist grew looser, until they weren't there at all.

"What would I ever have to forgive you for? You're perfect remember?" I rubbed my hand across his shoulder bone down to his stomach where I curled up next to him, where I planned to remain forever.

He breathed in and out, something that he only needed to do to calm himself down, "For ruining your wedding, for everything. You shouldn't have to change your species to get married."

I smiled; he was my Edward, emotions and all, "Well I promise we can try again one day. I think that I'll be around for a while."

He sat down on the bed and I stood up across the room, "Edward, before I am a…… a vampire can I ask for one more HUMAN experience?"

"Of course, anything, what do you want?"

I walked over to him and stood close to him and kissed him. I gave him a harder kiss that urged him to lay down. His hands came to the hem of my shirt and pulled it away.

**Okay that is as lemony as I get purely because I don't want to change the rating! But if there is a strong need to make it lemony maybe I'll reconsider. Smile! And review! PLEASE!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here, I finally go this out of my system. REALLY FLUFFY!!! **

I lay next to him, my husband, my necked body was cover with sweat that was beginning to dry, something that I had never felt before. My back faced Edward. Sheets were wrapped around our bodies. I knew if I turned over he could be there staring at me.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself, instead I saw Edward and me. I breathed hoping that it would calm me, again and again. "You know you were always the one."

Edward seemed a bit awoken out of a trance when I spoke, "What?"

I turned over in the sheet, "You were always the one that was going to save me. You were always the one to keep me alive, to hold me close, and to love me. Oh, Edward to love me. Love me Edward!"

He kissed my forehead, "I do Bella, if I could write I would put all my feelings on paper for you, though I'm not sure they would measure up. If I could draw you would be the inspiration for every piece. Oh, Bella I do love you, I do." Once again he held me, in his arms, "Oh I love you Bella." He kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose, them my lips. "Are you still afraid?"

With every bone in my body I wanted to say no. I wanted to deny the ache in my stomach but something kept me from lying to him. "It doesn't matter, because if you could feel the way I felt right now, you would know that tomorrow I will be in more pain than ever felt. It doesn't matter because right here I am with you; right now I am yours completely, totally, wholly." Kissing his shoulder blade, "Fully," again "In every way in everything, every movement," All I could think about was that he was mine, all mine!

The light turned on in the hallway then quickly turned off, but because of this I got the glance that the once perfectly white where now perfectly stained red, red with blood. I knew this would have happened I learned it in health class a million times. Somehow this slipped my mind, I wonder why? "Oh Edward I'm sorry. You could have told me, I'll leave, I wouldn't want to make this hard for you."

I began to get up out of bed, "Wait where are you going?" He said it as if he had never smelled the blood. I knew that wasn't the case because the smell was now making me faintish.

"The blood Edward," I grabbed the sheet off of the bed, but the sheet under it was stained too. "I should have remember this, I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry."

"Bella stop apologizing and you're not going anywhere. The blood doesn't bother me. I guess that there is something that I am more attracted to in the room or something like that." He grinned and gripped my hips. "It wasn't that I hurt you was it?" He lowered his head, like a dog's tail between his legs.

"Hurt me? No Edward, you saved me. It was that I've never done… anything like that before."

"Oh yeah um… of course."

My virtue that made everything complicated. I was the way that men always got odd around womanish things. Like the first time that I washed my bra and hung it up to dry and Charlie saw. He was a wee bit in shock.

The next thing Edward said did catch me off guard, "Me too, it was mine too." I smiled I don't know why but there was something romantic about it, giving it all away to the other one.

"Okay even if you aren't looking to suck the blood out of me right now I ruined your three-hundred count sheets specially imported from India."

He nodded. "Oh, I think that it was worth it." His lips made an evil smile and he gave me a light peck on the check his stone lips were against my very human skin. "Besides it is kind of reliving to me, that the wolf boy didn't take you or something."

I shot him a look.

"Okay, okay, no fighting on the wedding night." He paused and twisted his wedding ring around on his finger, "It is our wedding night Bells."

My hand guided itself over his jaw line, "Yeah I heard." I was now rolled up against him, facing him. "Edward do it now. Don't say anything, don't ruin it, just do it now."

Edward's face was almost embraced, he laughed, "Don't you want to put on some clothes?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Not particularly."

"Okay Bella, but-"

I shock my head, "No buts Edward, just do it!"

He took a deep breath, a deep calming breath I closed my eyes. He grew closer and closer to me until I could feel his breaths against my skin. My heart beat sped up. He was so close to me, "Bella?" I groaned, way to kill a moment Edward! "Bella just listen, what if you end up like Alice and don't remember anything and you don't remember me at all?"

"Edward, I think that love is inevitable."

This answer pleased him. He smiled and rolled on top of me. He kissed my lips, and mumbled something along the lines of, "I love you," and his teeth sank deep into my neck sending venom throughout my blood stream.

**So yes no lemons, sorry. I had many people who wanted lemons but that wasn't what this story is about and I felt like if I added lemons that this story would become about sex when it is supposed to be about Bella and Edward and the problems they face. **

**Also many people corrected me when I said Edward had blue eyes, I'm sorry for making such a delicate mistake. However I have always seen Edward with blue eyes so somehow I mixed my world with Stephanie Meyer's world and for that I am sorry.**

**Please review****, any ideas or suggestions would be great. My plot producing machine is currently not working. Someone forgot to pay the bill again!**

**-theoneyouforgot-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is from third person because I was afraid of taking on the challenge of writing from Bella's perspective. Sorry this so long to get out, school is killing me. Anyway enough complaining here is the story. **

Silence. Most people would have been relived to hear such a sound after so many days of screaming and torture. Bella's screams had filled the Cullen house for five days, and while all seven vampires were annoyed by the screams they were a sign that Bella was alive. But now there was silence, and that particular sound screamed louder than Bella ever could.

Edward sat in a chair beside Bella, he had prayed he had caressed her head, held her while she screamed; he did everything he possibly could for Bella. Edward had hardly left her side at all, only when they asked to leave for the better of Bella. Edward was terrified that he had somehow done something wrong, that if perhaps something did go wrong it was his fault.

Edward looked for a breath that would never come; she did not need to breath anymore and probably would not. But if he saw her chest inflate just once he would know that she was alive.

Carlisle walked into the room. It had been hard for him too; it had been hard on everyone. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward?"

When Edward felt Carlisle's touch he put his head between his legs and began to sob, something he forgot to do until Bella began to change, "I am scared Carlisle, what if she doesn't wake up, what if she ends up like Alice and doesn't remember me. Carlisle what if I killed her?"

Alice walked into the room, more than likely not by coincidence, "Edward don't you remember what you told Bella, 'love inevitable' don't you believe that?" She sat on her knees so she could look Edward in the eyes, "Edward, what ever happened to having faith to believing in the power of love, don't you remember any of those damn sonnets?"

That was not even the beginning of Edward's worries, "What if love is inevitable towards someone else, like Jasper or Emmet, or Wolfboy?"

Alice sighed "That is the point Edward, that won't happen. Bella loves you, she has always loved you. Don't you understand anything?"

In Edward's heart he knew that she was more than likely right. "Is she still going to be _our_ Bella? I know that she will not be clumsy but will she still love to try new things and hate shopping and think that the world is beautiful? Or will she suddenly be a different Bella with fangs who loved to kill innocent people and ---." The thought of all of the other things Bella could do made him shiver, he decided not to finish the sentence.

"Edward there is really no way of knowing, no one really knew any of us while we were human. But look at Rosaline, she was self centered even as a human, and she was beautiful even then, not everything will change within Bella, some things are purely Bella and no vampire or human alike can change that. Some things besides love are inevitable Edward." Alice said gracefully.

She stood up and walked out of the room but just the door was almost closed; Bella's hand twitched.

**Oh so that was that, please review! **

**-theoneyouforgot**-


	7. Chapter 7

**(theoneyouforgot refuses to give an introduction)**

"Bella, Bella, can you here me?" Edward said standing over Bella. At first it was just her hand that moved, then her whole arm; her head shock but thus far she had not woken up; but she was not dead.

Bella stirred again; her eyes flickered but did not open. Edward sat over her calling her name; the rest of the family stood at the doorway, waiting for something. "Bella, Bella?"

Her head rolled over so that it was now facing Edward. Bella's eyes flickered as they had done so many times before but this time they opened, just a little then fully revealing her golden eyes. No one said anything they all waited to see if Bella would say anything first. Eventually when it seemed that Edward could wait no longer Bella looked into Edward's black eyes, "Edward?"

A great since of relief fled over the family. Carlisle shut the door letting the couple have their moment. Edward did not even notice. "Bella, you are okay, Bella, I love you so much. Oh Bella." It seemed that Edward could not say five words without using Bella's name, just to see if she would respond.

While Bella was conscious and she recognized who Edward was she was a bit different, like people are in the morning when a person is in a fog still dreaming from the previous night, "Edward slow down, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Bella, you are awake and safe. When you were being transformed it took so much longer and then you were just silent, oh Bella I am so happy that you are safe."

Through the whole speech made by Edward Bella only got one piece of information out of it. "Changed?"

Edward was thrown off by her reaction. She knew right, she did this willingly, right? Bella stood up and walked to the mirror. Her eyes were not their usual brown but instead the gold that was in the rest of the Cullen's. Her hair was softer and her bone structure more distinct but still recognizable as Bella Swan, the Bella Cullen that she had imagined was not the person staring back at her in the mirror. "I am a-" 

"Yes"

"Is it-"

"Yes!" Edward refused to let her finish asking any of her questions, if she did say vampire or ask him if it was real; then the horror of making Bella become something she did not want to be would be put on him and honestly he did not think that he could stand that idea. Edward began to grovel, "Bella I am so sorry, I thought that you wanted this, I thought that you knew what you were getting into-"

This time it was Bella to rescue Edward. "Edward I did want this, it feels weird though like I am in a dream or something. Thank you Edward for making me everything I wanted to be—want to be." Bella stood on her toes and kissed Edward. He did not hold back like he did a week ago but something else was wrong. Could it be that prince charming did not want to get too attached?

**Hmm…. Okay let's see what –theoneyouforgot's- plot machine come up with next. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is…well you tell me. **

It had been exactly three months since Bella was changed, she learned quickly, she was not like most newborns but it does not mean she was any better she was just different. Edward only left her side three times since she had changed; twice to hunt, once to get new books because Bella begged him. He would not leave her side at all; not even for the smallest amount of time, when she showered he waited right outside the door, when she watched T.V. he would sit right next to her caressing her hand.

Even to hunt, Bella could not go, but everyone would bring food back for her, sometimes Edward ate too. Bella never seemed to mind, she remained calm, cool, collective. She was so much like a vampire these days. She had virtually no flaws, though she still had her scar, and her utmost clumsiness. Some things just do not change even when your species does.

Edward followed Bella into one of the guest rooms, in fact the one that she was changed in. Alice stood there looking in the mirror trying to make her hair flip out instead of in, it was very scientific, even for a vampire. Alice looked at Edward then back to Bella something was a bit off between them, the way Edward followed her around, the way Bella didn't notice; the way that when Bella watched TV she just watched whatever was on, but never changed the channel. "Edward can you go and get Bella the movie 'The Three Faces of Eve' I really think that she would like it."

Bella showed no sign of want or need to watch this movie. Edward looked at Bella, couldn't be there all the time, nor he knew that he could not help her all the time, he and Alice really wanted to watch this movie so unwillingly he asked "Where is it?"

Alice didn't hesitate "In the basket in the basement."

He left, he ran leaving but Alice ran to the door and locked it, though a locked door could not stop Edward from getting in if he wanted to but maybe it would slow him down, or by some miracle he would get the hint and let Alice baby-sit Bella for a moment.

"So how are you are you feeling okay and all, the first year is the hardest. Well actually it is like the first three years. But they start going by really quickly after the first." Alice said ignoring the look on Bella's face that was a bit scared about Alice's haste in getting Edward out and locking the door.

"Well it is-," But before Bella could finish the doorknob giggled, it was Edward.

On the other side of the door, Edward automatically assumed the worst, which was not that bad, but he need to get in there, Bella was everything. "Alice, what is going on in there? Let me in."

Alice thought "Vampire Speed (a.k.a. Alice speed)", "Talking about you and your utterly sexy ass, now buzz off so that we can finish talking."

"How come I don't here Bella? Alice, what have you done, just let me in the room." Edward begged, though he was a bit flatter that he apparently has a sexy ass.

Once again Alice said through the door, "Because she is a Vampire, DUH! Bella say something so Edward knows I did not slaughter you."

Bella who was still a little bit confused said "Edward dear, I am fine I just need a moment…to talk about you… and your sexy ass," Still a bit unsure whether or not she wanted Edward to go.

Alice resorted to begging, she really wanted to talk to Bella. "Come on Edward she really just needs some girl time, you're the only person she has talked to in three months. PLEEEEEASSSSSSSSEEE!!!"

"Fine, but don't leave her alone!" Edward stormed off, for either one or both of the following reasons; he did not want Bella to be without him but he had lost the fight, or he was hurt that Bella needed 'girl time', wasn't he enough?

Alice listened and when Edward got a safe distance away she repeated her question, "So, how are you and Edward?"

"Were fine," she said but failed to make eye contact. "Edward is great."

Still Alice didn't believe her, it was that knot in her stomach that tells you something is wrong, it is the gut that no one even ever loses, even vampires. "Really, Bella, how is he. Or rather, how are you guys?"

Bella was getting a bit frustrated, "I am fine Alice, really me and Eddy are fine, please stop asking me."

Eddy? Since when had Bella referred to Edward as Eddy? "Bella, I don't believe you. Something is wrong and I know it."

Blood should have run; instead anger did. "Alice nothing is wrong with me and Edward. He is the best boyfriend I have ever had. I couldn't be happier; I wish that you would stop pestering me!"

Then it stuck Alice like car slammed into a pole, or a tree, whichever you prefer. "You don't remember….. anything do you?"

**DUN DUH DUNN!!! Okay sorry again it took so long. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I know that it has been like 4 months, I blame school. Anyone willing to take action against my teachers please let me know other than that though just review.**

**Summary b/c it has been so long: **_**Bella and Edward got married but the night before their wedding Edward had this weird episode thing when he claimed he was communicating with Alice but it scared Bella. Bella has been changed into a Vampire (by Edward) but it took her 5 days to recover instead of the normal 3. Alice recently found out that Bella could not remember anything prior to the night she was changed, though Bella denies it. **_

Bella looked up at Alice, she was afraid of what she was going to see. "Of course I remember, I remember everything. I am perfectly fine --- please stop assuming things. Eddy is going to hear you and get worried."

Alice was not easily fooled, "You don't --- you don't remember anything do you, nothing at all."

"That is a lie!" Bella shouted back as if it would help her argument at all.

Alice smirked although she was anything but happy. "Oh really what is your middle name, or what is your father's name? Mother? Tell me Bella who was your other friend beside Edward, you know the one that Edward hated!"

Bella's stomach dropped, "My middle name is Marie."

"And the others?"

Bella stood silent, she did not know her father's name, she did not know her mother's name, she did not even know her friends that Edward hated. The room fell still with realization that nothing was perfect, the room fell still with the recognition of denial.

Alice sat down in a chair in the corner, the one that Edward sat for five nights for Bella to wake up, the time when he wondered why it was taking five days instead of three; now we know. "How did you know, how did you know Edward's name and my name even your middle name."

Bella was not exactly sure how she knew these things, "You name is labeled with the picture on the wall," Alice turned and looked and sure enough sitting behind her head was a picture of her in front of the Statue of Liberty and under it said _Alice NYC, 1963_. "And Edward said my middle name in fact he said 'Isabella Marie Swan I am so glad that you are okay'. Real punch in the stomach huh?"

Alice knew what Bella was going through to some extent, but then again when she was changed she was not surrounded but people that loved her, she was not surrounded by anyone really, the only thing is that Alice was not sure what has worse. "Yeah real punch in the stomach." She was quite again, Bella was afraid that she was scared or was going to throw her out of the house, instead she said "Bella let's go talk to Carlisle."

Alice knocked on Carlisle's door and hoped that he would be home. He had taken extra shifts lately at the hospital, he said that they had just gotten busy but Carlisle was never busy. Thankfully within a few seconds Carlisle said "Come on in Alice," from the other side of the door.

They entered and Alice spent wasted no time telling Carlisle what happened, she pretty much just blurted it all out in a way that hinted that she was stressing out over this burden. "Carlisle Bella can't remember anything. She says that she has gotten by this far because of other things around her and how we react to things. Oh gosh, how are we going to tell Edward, he is going to try to go to Italy again or something he is just so-."

Carlisle interrupted in a strong confident but genital voice. "Alice slow down I can barely understand what you are saying. Sum it up to the base problem."

Alice thought for a moment as if prioritizing what was the base problem. Then decided what was oblivious to everyone else "Bella can't remember anything prior her change."

Carlisle's expression did not change, though the look in his eyes did, now they had outlines of fear and regret, the same that would soon be in Edwards eyes. "Bella is this true, you have amnesia since your transformation?"

Bella was afraid so she just nodded at the question, she could not think of another response and nodding seemed to be sufficient.

"Alice I think you better leave me and Bella alone for a while."

**Okay so I hope the next chapter won't take so long, but it probably will sorry. **

**-theoneyouforgot- **

**REVIEW por favor **


End file.
